


Not Too Much

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Intolerance, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sh'gall reflecting on K'lon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for canonical intolerance of canonical gay lifestyle.

In so many ways, K'lon was the best rider a Weyrleader could hope to have flying. He was dutiful, strong of will, steady, and a good Thread fighter. Rogeth was possibly one of the most solid blues in the Weyr.

But every time that A'murry came to visit on green Granth, it was a slap in Sh'gall's Holdbred sensibilities. How could a man that Sh'gall would otherwise admire be so... that? Between visits, Sh'gall could almost forget, and let himself like the blue rider.

But never too much, he hastily reminded himself, because he just wasn't that kind of rider.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I was asked for _Sh'gall pov, unrequited feelings are so unrequited, they're not even seen_ and warned that I could never really see it, intending to try hard to find a plausible method.
> 
> I can't. My apologies for failing the request, but I find the way Sh'gall's intolerance is presented to not be hiding a desire so much as being the product of ingrained conditioning against acceptance.


End file.
